Season 2: my version
by CMgolden
Summary: edited episodes,new episodes and a much better showdown at the end.
1. Chapter 1

i don't own black butler.  
this is my version of season 2.  
each chapter is my edit of an episode or a new one.

the night was warm and the entire island was filled with an eerie mist. Ciel sat on the cold stone bench as his butler stared at him with his glowing red eyes. after three years of searching for the fiends responsible for his parents deaths' he had found and destroyed them. the queen and the angel had paid dearly for humiliating him and robbing him of everything he ever loved. it had come to the point where he could either succumb to the madness or sell his very soul in exchange for revenge. he had chosen revenge. Sebastian had slaughtered the angel who killed his parents,now it was time for the demon to claim his reward. Sebastian gazed at his young master with a hungry,murderous look in his eyes. he licked his lips as he knelt down to the boys level.

"and now young master..."  
purple lightning shot from Ciel's body and the contract in his right eye began to flash. the demon lurched back and hissed as the pain shot through his body. Ciel sat dumbfounded. "Sebastian what the devil was that?why did't you take my soul?" the demon's eyes return to their normal reddish brown color before he replies. he pauses for a moment before closing his eyes. "it would seem that our contract is not quite complete,my lord. "Ciel quickly rises to his feet. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT COMPLETE?THE QUEEN AND THE ANGEL ARE DEAD!IT'S OVER!"  
"please calm yourself young master. this can only mean that although Ash violated your parents and destroyed your home,he was not responsible for their actual deaths. that individual is still at large."  
Ciel tightens his fists and stares at the ground.  
"what now then?"  
Sebastian walks over to the boy and smiles.  
"we keep searching my lord."

the three purple haired triplets run through the Trancy manor at super human speed sweeping,dusting and washing everything in sight. at the top of the staircase, a man runs his finger across the rail and wrinkles his nose in disgust. the trio stop at the foot of the stairs to catch their breath,panting in unison.  
"YOU THREE!  
the triplets freeze and look to the top of the stairs just in time to see the butler leap twenty feet in the air and do three flips before landing on his feet in front of them. he holds his finger up to them and smiles.  
"would any of you care to tell me why there is dust on the staircase?"  
the trio sweat and begin to mans golden eyes flash a murderous glare.  
"I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY FILTH IN THIS MANSION!RE-CLEAN EVERYTHING AT ONCE!"  
the triplets take off down the hall at the speed of light. the Trancy butler straightens his glasses and pulls a gold pocket watch out of his vest.  
"speaking of filth,I am now thirty eight seconds late for waking the master."  
Alois Trancy sleeps peacefully in his king size bed. the bedroom doors open and Claude wheels in a tray of tea and pastries. "your highness,it is time to wake up". Alois opens his eyes and slowly rises,smiling lovingly at his butler. Claude pours the tea and hands the cup to his master. "this mornings tea is her majesty's blend from ridgeways,most excellent-" Claude's eyebrow twitches as the boy slurps the tea down.  
"aw,annoyed now?"  
the demon closes his eyes.  
"no."  
Claude dresses his master and bows.  
"please excuse me"  
Alois stands at his mirror and looks at his reflection.  
"Claude can I ask you something?"  
Claude stops and Alois turns flashes him a bright smile.  
"do you hate me?"  
Claude remains silent for a moment before bowing to his knee and placing his hand on his heart. he looks up at his master and smiles.  
"with a passion your highness."  
Alois looks at Claude with a blank stare. Claude stands and continues.  
"the mere thought of being in service to such a vulgar creature as yourself sickens me to my very core. "he tilts Alois' head so their eyes meet. he looks at the boy with a loving yet condescending expression.  
"however,you do have quite a delectable soul so I do try my very best not to tear you limb from limb."  
after what seems like an eternity of silence,Claude walks away from his master and begins to wheel the tea tray out of the room.  
"breakfast will be ready soon sir,please do not dawdle."  
Claude leaves the room,leaving Alois standing there with his fists clenched,fighting the urge to let the tears he's holding back make themselves known. he picks up his hair brush and hurls it at the mirror,smashing it into pieces. Claude hears the mirror shatter from down the hall and smiles.

"Hannah,don't you find fried eggs rather pathetic? nakedly exposed for all eyes to see. indeed they almost look like eyes themselves. but the'll never become eyes of course or anything but my breakfast. all their possibilities wiped out by me." Alois glances over at the maid who is trying to avoid eye contact with boy. he smiles as he purposely spills his glass of wine.  
"Hannah?"  
the maid rushes over and begins to clean up the mess. the boy screams at the top of his lungs and Hannah makes the mistake of looking up at him. the young boy grabs her by the hair and smiles sadistically. "yes truly pathetic indeed."  
the maid gasps as her master gouges her eye out and the blood pours onto the floor.  
"hasn't Claude taught you any better? a maid mustn't look directly at her master,its rude." Hannah can only whimper as the boy digs his fingers into her eye socket.  
"do forgive me. Claude will be most upset if I don't punish you so..."  
Claude enters the room and looks at the scene. he orders the triplets to clean the blood as he removes a handkerchief and wipes the blood from his masters fingers.  
"master must you torment the help? it is most unbecoming of a young lord."  
"so what? I don't need them any way. I have you." Claude finishes cleaning the boy. "by the way your highness,we will be holding a small meeting tonight. it would seem one of our operatives failed to capture Ciel Phantomhive."  
Alois gets up and kicks Hannah hard in the ribs. "thats because everyone around here is bloody useless!."

a carriage stops at the front doors to the Trancy manor. two men dressed in white step out. one has his arms behind his head and appears to be in his early twenties. the other is far taller and more mature looking and wears a serious expression. the two approach the front door where Claude greets them.  
"good evening earl Grey and earl Phips,we've been expecting you." he leads the two into the dining room where Alois sits at the head of the table. Claude seats the guests who bow a greeting to the boy. Claude pours their tea as Alois smiles at them. "so I heard there was a bit of a problem. why is that?" the tall one known as Phips is the first to speak. "it seems Ash lost his mind. he even went so far as to invade the grim reapers library and attempt to rewrite the boys past. "Grey,who is sitting with his arms draped over the back of the chair ads "not to mention he burned down half the damn city."Phips takes a sip of tea and continues. "Ash was killed in an altercation with Sebastian Michaelis-" Alois shoots up from his seat and slams his hands on the table. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME!" there is a long silence before Alois sits back in his chair and Claude speaks up. "and what of the boy?"  
"far as we know he's still kicking but were prob'ly gonna have these damn reapers on our trail now" Grey says as he picks his ear with his pinkie. Alois starts to giggle. "Then you'll just have to speed up the plan then wont you? i want Sebastian to pay for what he did to me. he took the person most dear to me so i'll return the favor." Alois stands up and looks at the two men and his butler. "you will make Ciel Phantomhive mine,understood?" the three bow to one knee and place a hand over their hearts. "yes your highness."


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:i still don't own black butler

the sun shined brightly outside of the Phantomhive manor as the clumsy yet capable servants worked at repairing the damage done by the fire last week. "OI, FINNY! TOSS ME UP THE HAMMER WOULD YA?" Bard shouts as he works at repairing a third story balcony. finny shouts"HERE IT COMES!" as he throws the hammer up to Bard. the entire balcony explodes when the hammer hits it and bard is left hanging on to whats left of it. Meyrin, who is washing windows below looks up to see the massive slabs of ruble coming toward her. she screams and jumps out of the way as they crash to the ground. Bard shouts "GEEZ FINNY ARE YOU TRYIN TO KILL US ALL OR SOMETHIN!?" as he dangles from the balcony. the boy begins to sob. "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!I'M SOOO SOOORRRY!." Tanaka only sits on the sidelines sipping his tea and chuckling "hoh hoh hoh." Ciel sits inside and reluctantly listens to the commotion. he throws his newspaper on the table. "honestly that lot have to be the most incompetent imbeciles I've ever met." Sebastian pours the tea. "now now young master they do have some advantages" Ciel sips his tea and looks over at his butler. Sebastian has an annoyed look on his face. "do you have something you'd like to say?"  
"I do have a question my lord."  
and that would be?"  
"how long has Grell been at the window?"they both turn their attention to the redheaded reaper who has his face and hands pressed against the window,wearing a giant cat like grin. Ciel picks his paper back up and opens it. "not quite sure. I've just been pretending not to see him. "Grell continues to stare at Sebastian the way a dog stares at a steak. Sebastian closes his eyes and sighs "shall i go see what he wants?"  
"you may as well"  
Sebastian bows and walks to the front door. he opens it and Grell starts running toward him with his arms extended. "oh my sweet,sweet Bassy!the time has finally come for you to take me into you strong demonic embrace and ravish me in the most unholy of ways!" Grell is cut off when Sebastian kicks him hard in the face just before they make connect. Grell lays on the ground twitching with blood shooting from his nose like a fountain. Sebastian states "if you have no legitimate business for being here than please leave" and slams the door. he is on his way back to his master when both doors fly off the hinges from a massive kick. Grell stomps into the house and shouts "hold it right there! I have a perfectly legitimate reason for being here!" a blonde headed young man walks into the house with a lazy expression on his face. "depends on what you consider legit." Grell turns around. "pipe down Ronald! who asked you? ugh,really how am I ever supposed to find a man if I have to drag around a lazy brat like you?" about this time the servants walk in to investigate the noise. Bard speaks up. "who are theses blokes,Sebastian?" Ronald gets ready to introduce himself but Grell cuts him off. "I am none other than Bassy's beautiful fiance!" Grell goes to lean on Sebastian who steps back and the reaper falls face first on the floor. the servants looked stunned as they all mutter"fiance?"in unison. Ronald clears his throat. "and I-" Grell cuts in. "oh that's just Ronald don't mind him." Ronald faceplams as the servants huddle together. Finny whispers"fiance?but aren't they both men?" Bard adds "didn't know went that way." Meyrin sobs"I knew he was too good looking,yes I did!" Sebastian shoots them a death glare and the trio back themselves into the corner of the room. Grell says"well Bassy lets go!" Sebastian doesn't budge as Grell pulls on his arm with all his might. "why would I go anywhere with the likes of you?"  
"because that was the deal!"  
"what the devil are you talking about?"  
Ciel walks into the room and grell runs over to him.  
"there you are. tell him obey me!"  
"say what now?"  
"oh don't tell me you've forgotten. you promised me a day with Bassy and Iv'e come to collect."  
"I never...oh wait.."

Ciel's mind flashes back to when Elizabeth had been kidnapped by Drocell the doll maker. he and Grell had been standing outside of his castle. "fine Grell,come in with me. protect me and I'll grant a request."  
"how insulting! earl or not,you think I'm the kind of woman you can just buy with money?"  
"I'll give you Sebastian for a day. you can do whatever you want with him."

Sebastian scowls. "young master is this true? "Ciel smirks. "why yes,it seems it had slipped my mind." Grell snuggles up to Sebastian. "you see Bassy?I get you all to my self for a whole day. a deal is a deal after all." Sebastian twists the reapers arm until he lets go. "I'm afraid I must decline.i have duties here." the three servants all stand and salute. Bard shouts "fear not . we support your lifestyle choice and shall look after the young master ourselves while your on your date."  
"you failed to hear me. I have no lifestyle and I shan't be going anywhere. "Ciel smiles. "oh is that a fact now?" Sebastian looks over at the boy. "master please don't."  
"Sebastian I order you to spend the day with Grell Sutcliff!" there is a long pause before Sebastian bows and says "yes young master." he turns to Grell, flashes a seductive smile and extends his hand. "my lady,would you do me the honor of spending the day with me?" Grell blushes and whispers "oh Bassy...of course I will."he slowly places his hand in Sebastian's palm. the demon tightens his grip and the reapers fingers begin to crackle. Grell winces in pain. "gyaah..ow.. Bassy your grip is a little-" Sebastian gazes into the reapers eyes. "shall we be on our way then?" and drags the reaper out the front door as Ronald follows.

"what the devil is this slop?" Ciel sits in his chair and stares at the charred food in front of him. "Bard scratches his head. "well it would have taken forever to cook lunch so I thought i'd speed it up with me flamethrower."  
"imbecile,you call yourself a chef?" Ciel sips his tea and spits it out. "what the devil is wrong with this tea!?"  
"well there were so many fancy teas to choose from so i thought i'd combine em all to make one super tea. pretty smart huh?" Bard ducks as Ciel hurls the teacup at him and it shatters against the wall.  
"GET OUT!"

"oh Bassy,isn't this just oh soooo romantic?" the demon and reaper sit at a small table under a shade tree with spaghetti and meatballs in front of them. "Ronald make yourself useful and pour the wine." the young reaper gives a lazy "yes sir ." and pours the wine into their glasses. "oh how I hunger for your love. feed me now and later we shall indulge ourselves into some far more sinful pleasures." Grell closes his eyes,opens his mouth and awaits the demon to feed him. Sebastian smiles. "as you wish my lady." he then twirls his fork in the spaghetti until he has a basketball sized ball of pasta on the end. he reaches across the table and crams the whole thing into the reapers mouth. Grell gags and chokes and flails his arms as Sebastian forces the pasta ball down his throat. after several seconds of struggle the reaper manages to swallow. when he goes to gasp for air,Sebastian shoves the wine bottle into his mouth. "my goodness that was a mouthful. you really should wash it down lest it get stuck."  
the reaper coughs as the demon pours the wine down is throat.

"the bath is ready young master!"Bard shouts. Ciel,wrapped in a towel enters the bathroom and sticks a toe in the water. "YEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!BARD THIS WATER IS NEAR BOILING!"  
"oh it would have taken awhile to heat all that water so I thought I'd speed it up-"  
"let me guess,with your flamethrower?"  
"yeah that's right."Ciel throws a bar of soap in his face. "GET OUT!"

"oh Bassy,there's just something about riding in a boat that brings out the passion within people." Grell states as he lays in the boat with Ronald working the oar and Sebastian sitting on the opposite end. Grell stands and pulls Sebastian to his feet. "just look at that gorgeous sunset. doesn't it just make you want to hold somebody close?" Grell reaches out for the demon who steps aside and the reaper falls in the water with a splash. Sebastian then takes the oar from Ronald and uses it to hold the thrashing reapers head underwater. Sebastian looks up at the sky with a smile. "it is quite lovely isn't it?"

"Finny I'm ready to get out now." Finny walks in the room with his eyes closed and hands a fresh towel to Ciel. as he grabs it,Finny slips on a bar of soap and accidentally pulls the young earl down with him and they land with a thud. Meyrin,who is carrying Ciel's clean clothes rushes into the room. "master is every thing all-" she stops and sees her master laying nude on top of the older boy. her face turns beet red and blood explodes from her nose. she turns around and runs out of the room. "I"M SORRY!I DID'NT SEE A THING NO I DID'NT!"  
she slips on the wet floor and falls backward with a scream,sending Ciel's clean clothes flying into the air and landing in the tub."GET OUT!

the entire ball room looks questionably at the black clad butler and the red haired man in the crimson ball gown doing the waltz in the center of the room. Ronald has somehow ended up playing violin in the orchestra and has a bored look on his face. "oh my Bassy,a demon and a reaper,two natural born enemies entwined in a lovers embrace. this kind of forbidden love is truly what makes life worth living wouldn't you agree?" Grell snakes his hands down to rest on Sebastian's bottom. the members of the orchestra jump out of the way as Sebastian grabs the reapers arm and slams him onto the piano,shattering it to pieces. Grell lays on the floor twitching as Ronald continues to play the violin. Grell grumbles " give it a rest already."

Ciel sits in his study wrapped in a thick blanket because he didn't trust any of his bumbling servants to dress him. there is a quiet knock on the door. "what?" Meyrin enters the room with a steaming cup in her hands. "I..I brought the warm milk you asked for young master."  
"well bring it to me. I cant reach it from over there can I?"  
"yes sir!" she runs toward the boy and trips,sending the milk splashing right into Ciel's face. the boy begins to tremble. "waaaah!I'm sooo sorry master!I'll clean it up-"  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"this has been a day I will surly never forget."Sebastian says with a smile.  
"me neither"adds Ronald who is trying to keep from laughing. Sebatian bows and starts walking toward the front door of the Phantomhive manor.  
"YOU HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISTER!" Grell stomps toward him. "YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT AN ABUSIVE CAD ALL DAY LONG! I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO GO TELL THAT BRAT HOW BAD YOU'VE BEEN!" Sebastian stops and shudders as he imagines what his master would do if he found out he disobeyed a direct order. Grell walks up to him. "of course I could be silenced with a wet,passionate goodnight kiss." Sebastian shivers as the reaper puts on lipstick and puckers his lips. "make it good or I'll tell the boy everything. maybe he'll even let me be the one to punish you." the reaper leans in close. Sebastian realizes he doesn't have any other options and braces himself. before their lips touch,a spear like garden tool sticks into the back of Grell's head. "YEEEEEOW!WHAT THE HELL!?" the tool retracts and William T. Spears walks into sight. "I though i might find you here. we 're understaffed tonight and I need you and Ronald to assist me." Ronald shouts "great!lets go!."  
"LIKE HELL! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY KISS!"  
"I wasn't asking if you wanted to go. you can fallow or I can drag you." Grell whips out his death scythe. "your not ruining my date you cretin!" Grell leaps into the air and aims his scythe for Will's head. seconds later Grell is black and blue and Will is dragging him down the drive by his hair. Sebastian sighs as the three reapers disappear into the night. Ciel is sitting in his study pouting when Sebastian knocks and wheels in a tray of tea and cookies. "I have returned young master. would you care for a late night snack?" the hungry boy greedily devours the cookies and gulps the tea. "so how was your day young master?"  
"OH SHUT UP!"


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:if i owned black butler theses would be episodes not stories.

Jim Macken was running through the burning village. "LUKA! LUKA WHERE ARE YOU!?" the villagers were screaming and dropping dead as if being slaughtered by an invisible force. "LUKA!" Jim kept running and searching for his little brother amid the chaos and death around him. he stopped and stared in horror. his little brother's lifeless body was being held by a man dressed entirely in black. the man,who was now looking directly at him smiled. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" the man chuckles. "I take it your the worlds greatest big brother that I've heard so much about." the man tosses Luka's body at Jim's feet. Jim takes him in his arms and sobs. "no...please no. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE NO!" the mans eyes glow a bright red and he smiles. "he did this all for you. you should be happy." Jim only sobs and buries his face in his brothers neck. when he looks up the man is gone but he hears his voice as if it were coming from every direction. "your brothers soul was delicious. maybe one day I'll get to taste yours as well." Jim would never forgive that demon for taking his brother from him. one way or another,Sebastian Michaelis would pay.

Alois shot up from his bed,covered in sweat and breathing hard. "is everything all right,your highness?" Alois looks over at his butler who was getting ready to wake him. Alois' eyes fill with tears. he throws the blankets off and hurls himself at Claude. the boy wraps his arms around the demon and sobs. "he killed him,Claude! the bastard killed him!" Claude smiles and begins to stroke the boys head. "there there your highness. it was just a dream."  
"he's going to come for me too. he told me so." Claude bends down,cups the boys face and wipes away the tears with his thumbs. "you are my master. no one will ever take you from me." Alois smiles and hugs him,never noticing the sinister smirk on his face.

Hannah is polishing the rails of the staircase when a kick from behind sends her toppling to the bottom. Alois walks down the stairs and stands over her. he smiles. "good morning Hannah." the triplets are going through their morning routine of cleaning the mansion from top to bottom when they hear a crash in the other room. Alois is standing next to a broken vase on the floor. he smiles as he passes the servants. "you missed a spot. it's no wonder Claude is always yelling at you." the trio begin to whisper to each other. "what is this? you lot are always whispering. I wonder why that is."  
"they are ill bred and foul tongued your highness" Claude states as he approaches the group. "I have ordered them to keep quiet so as not to offend your ears."  
"ill bred and foul tongued eh? you wouldn't be implying anything about me would you?" Alois reaches up and pinches Claude's cheeks. "never your highness. such a thing wouldn't occur to me."  
"if they whisper I cant hear what their saying. and I don't like it. from now on you will all speak up." Alois skips down the hall,leaving the four demons behind. the triplets speak.  
"the masters a bit of a head case."  
"got a few screws loose upstairs,he does."  
"completely bonkers." Claude turns to the three. "that's enough. there is work to be done."  
"why are you so bossy?"  
"you can do it yourself."  
"your a very lazy man."  
"a proper butler delegates the simpler tasks,they are for lower servants. he mustn't busy himself with menial housework, chores are beneath him."  
"your mean"  
"a complete bastard."  
"your tea is terrible too."  
"GET TO WORK OR I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Alois is walking through garden trying to find a way to entertain himself when his mind wanders to Claude. "Claude is always claiming he hates me." Alois thinks. "impossible. if he hated me he wouldn't take such good care of me." Alois smiles softly when he remembers how his real father would always comfort him after he had a bad dream. the way he'd run his fingers through his hair and tell him everything would be all right. just like Claude did today and so many times before. deep down Claude loved him. he had to. Alois looks over at a rosebush and sees a big blue butterfly caught in a spiders web. he pulls the insect out and it starts to flutter. Alois holds its wing and watches it. "I was kind enough to save you and you repay me by trying to escape. I wont let you." the insect twitches as the boy tears off one of its wings.

Claude is preparing the afternoon tea in the kitchen.  
"I hope he doesn't make us drink any of that."  
"like drinking a cup of a dirt."  
truly disgusting." the trio quickly flee the room when Claude flings a fistful of knives at them, missing them by mere centimeters. Claude is facepalming when Alois skips into the room. "Claude I need an insect cage for this butterfly." Claude looks at the creature with the missing wing. "with or without a cage I doubt it will be going anywhere."  
"are you talking back to me?"  
"no sir."  
"I want more than a cage. I want the entire room filled with flowers. that way it can sip up nectar when it thirsts."  
"I shall see to it at once sir." Alois skips out of the room leaving Claude alone. he picks up the teapot and inhales. his tea couldn't be as bad as those three imbeciles said, could it?

"Iv'e assembled all the items you requested your highness." Claude opens the bedroom door to reveal a room covered with bluebells. Alois is stunned.  
"there are bluebells everywhere...just like in that other garden."  
"they are your favorite flower,are they not?" Alois places the butterfly in the flowers and remembers how he and Luka had played in their fathers bluebell garden. tears begin to form in his eyes. "Claude promise you'll always do such things for me." the demon smiles. "of course I will your highness." Alois smiles and hugs him. "I am bound to do so by our contract." Alois lowers his eyes to the floor as Claude walks away.

"master we're be receiving a guest today. Arnold Trancy will be dining with at the mansion with us."  
"only because he wants my money"  
"this time a priest will be at supper as well. it seems he has certain doubts about your time held hostage by the fairies." Alois gasps and sits up from his desk. "no! Claude what do I do? I changed all the old loons decorations! the nasty curtains,the ugly rugs,the old knick knacks-"  
"please don't worry yourself. I'll take care of it at once. everything."  
"really?" the demon bows. "yes your highness."

Claude stands on the balcony above the dining room. he takes in the scenery for just a moment. "one,two,three." the demon does a quick tap dance to get his blood flowing before removing his glasses and staring down at the room. his eyes flash a bright red as the decor below begins to move and rearrange itself of its own free will. the wallpaper slowly begins to change color as the dishes and furniture slowly float around the room. when everything is in place Claude tosses his glasses in the air and leaps from the balcony. he lands and tilts his head up just in time for his glasses to fall neatly on his face. he waves his hand at the table and the rose seeds in the vases immediately start to grow. Claude pulls out his pocket watch. "twenty one seconds. not bad but there is room for improvement."

"I am deeply honored that you made time in your busy schedule to come today,father." Arnold Trancy states. "also i appreciate the presence of the viscount Druitt."  
"of course. it was the least I could do.I am happy to oblige, I owe dear uncle Trancy a great deal. he lent me help in trying times and when someone does that the viscount Druitt pays them back twofold! my devotion gives rise to generosity!" the priest interrupts. "am I right in assuming you asked me to accompany you today because you find the current head of the Trancy household suspicious?"  
"yes my nephew Alois Trancy was kidnapped shortly after his birth under mysterious circumstances. out of despair my sister in law killed herself. my brother searched for his son. he looked everywhere. then one day Alois returned home. he had a new butler in tow. but shortly afterwards my brother died from a horrible infection. Alois succeeded him as the Trancy family head."  
"I the concern is there's no proof that he's earl Trancy's legitimate son?"  
"that's exactly right but I know your holy eyes will see the truth father. and you lord Druitt had close ties to the previous earl. I wold like you to uncover who that child really is"  
"UNCLE ARNOLD HOW GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Alois runs and hugs the old man who gives a fake smile.

The viscount is swooning over the mansions decor as Alois explains how he preserved everything to keep the memories of the former Trancy head alive. the priest smiles. "I can tell you loved him very much." Arnold grumbles and rolls his eyes. the group sit at the dinner table as Alois explains his story.  
"for a very long time I lived in a village. the memory sickens me still." Claude is pouring the tea and facepalming as he listens to the triplets on the other side of the room.  
"are they actually going to drink that horrid tea."  
"they'll prob'ly throw up."  
"or just die."  
Alois continues his story. "they worked me like a slave. they didn't even let me go outside. there was one other child who was treated in the same way I was. it sounds silly but I thought of him as a younger brother." Claude smirks as he serves the soup. "and then one night. one dark night,inside the ripple of flames,the horror of dying screams,there could only be one thing. darkness." tears fall on the boys face as he explains how he grieved as he held Luka's corpse,leaving out the part about Sebastian of course. the priest asks "what happened to the village that night?"  
"that's something I may never know,but at least my father came to take me home finally. I thought at last I'm not alone,I have a family to love me! and then...then he left too." the priest closes his eyes."how terrible for you." the viscount bursts into tears as the priest stands up. "young man I pledge to help in anyway I can.I pray you find solace in this world."  
"thank you very much father." Arnold is glaring at the boy as he stands up.  
"but I know I'll manage." Alois runs over and throws his arms around Arnold. "because I still have uncle Arnold don't I?" the old man fakes a smile. "yes of course you do."  
"uncle Arnold,if I may say?"  
"yes what is it boy?"  
"don't lean your face so close to mine,you have disgusting old mans breath." the old man fights back his rage as the boy snuggles up against him.

the priest and the viscount leave in their carriage as Alois waves goodbye to them. he walks back in the house and sees Arnold standing in front of him holding a gun. Alois smiles. "shouldn't you be getting home uncle Arnold?"  
"I am home you damn brat. you may have fooled them but I know everything. this house and everything in it belong to me."  
"what are you talking about uncle Arnold?"  
"you can drop the charade boy. I killed the real Alois Trancy years ago. my brother was next on that list but his addiction to filthy little street urchins like yourself beat me to the punch." "oh? got it all figured out do you? well in that case you'll have to die wont you?"  
"ha! the only one dying today is you!" Arnold fires the gun at Alois. the bullet stops right before it hits the boys face. "what the hell is this?!" Alois smiles as Arnold fires four more bullets and they all stop in midair in front of the boy. Arnold backs away from the boy and bumps into something. he turns around to see Claude smiling at him. "STAY BACK!" the old man points the gun at the demons face. Claude's eyes glow red and Arnold's gun begins to shine a bright gold. the gun explodes and the old mans hands are blown off with it. Arnold screams in agony as he falls to his knees and puts his hands in his armpits to try and stop the bleeding. he looks up just in time to see the demons foot coming at his face. the mans head explodes on impact and blood splatters everywhere. Claude straightens his glasses and bows. "forgive the mess your highness. I shall clear it at once."

the triplets are sweeping the hallway.  
"did you see the master crying at dinner?"  
"he was cute when he was crying."  
"crying like a cute little kid."  
Alois comes up to them. "you three are worse than a gaggle of gossiping fishwives. YOUR BLOODY PRATTLE HURTS MY EARS! PIPE DOWN AND GET TO WORK!" the triplets begin to whisper as Alois enters his bedroom. he walks over to the butterfly cage. "and how are you doing my little friend?" Alois gasps when he sees the butterfly dead on the bottom of the cage. he takes it out and holds it close as he begins to cry. Claude enters the room. "did the creature die?" Alois sniffles. "why does everything I love always die?" Claude smirks and then gets the boy ready for bed. Alois is crying when Claude sits next to him on the bed and holds the boy. Alois stops crying and looks up at the demon who gives him a loving,fatherly smile. Alois smiles back and lays his head on the demons chest. "I think its pretty amusing, you claim to despise me and yet you treat me with such kindness. deep down you truly do love me don't you?" the boy is asleep before the butler can answer.

Claude is walking through the garden as he stops and picks a rose. the demon smiles. "love, eh?" he giggles and then laughs hysterically. he holds the rose in the palm of his hand. "I'm afraid I have no idea what it is to love something. but don't worry your highness,I am your butler after all. I shall always nurture and care for you. I will always allow you to dream. but of course the cruel thing about dreams is..." Claude crushes the rose in his hand and the midnight wind carries it away. "sooner or later, they all must end."


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:still not mine.

btw lord Randell is the grumpy police commissioner who hates Ciel's guts.  
he is called sir Arthur in the Anime but is called lord Randell in the manga. I'm going with the manga name. got it? good. here we go.

it was a beautiful morning and Sebastian was busy giving Ciel his fencing lesson in the garden. the Phantomhive servants watched in awe as the boy and butler fought. Ciel was giving it all he had but the match came to a quick end when the butler knocked the boys sword from his hand and he fell on his rump. "well well young master,it would seem I win again. Ciel facepalms as Sebastian helps him up. the three servants applauded. " you were terrific !" Finny shouts. Bard joins in. "WAY TO GO SEBASTIAN!" Meyrin swoons. "uwaaah Mr. Sebastian is so amazing yes he is!"

"yes a truly fine match indeed." everyone turns their heads to see the man and woman walking toward them. Ciel glares at him. "Lau..." he comes limping toward them on a crutch. "greetings earl, its been a while hasn't it?" the three servants gather around him and Ranmao gets ready for a fight. "now now earl,I come in peace. as you can see I'm still recovering from our last little disagreement."  
"you've got some nerve to show your face here. give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Lau smiles. "because I may or may not know who killed your parents." the entire group is silent as they dwell on Lau's words. Ciel tenses up. "Lau I swear if this is some kind of ploy-"  
"oh don't take it from me earl." Lau fishes around in his pocket and pulls out an envelope with a red seal. "my information comes from a far more reliable source after all."

Sebastian leads the group into the study where they can talk and Lau sit down and Ciel opens the letter. "how the devil did you escape the gallows,let alone become a royal messenger?"  
"well earl,I was easily captured in my injured state but the jury was quite merciful."  
" you bribed the judge didn't you?"  
"yes that's right!"  
Ciel reads the letter and looks at Lau. "this is just an invitation to a dinner party with the queen. what does this have to do with the people who killed my parents?"  
"I believe you locked horns with a certain purification cult awhile back?"  
"yes but we destroyed their headquarters and their leader."  
" what you destroyed was a small faction and a high ranking member. this cult is known as the aurora society and is still very much alive and well. we have it on good authority that they are planing to assassinate the replacement queen. rumor has it that there will be undercover agents of the aurora society present at the dinner party tonight. her majesty has asked that you attend and put an end to the group."  
"all right,understood."  
" so earl, was this information worth sparing my life then?"  
"I suppose I can allow you to live. it wouldn't look good if I killed the queens messenger."  
"great! I'm glad that's settled then!" Lau stands up and throws his crutch aside. "come Ranmao." Ciel facepalms. "you bloody crook you were never even injured!"

Ciel is staring out the window after Lau and Ranmao leave. Sebastian looks at the boy. "is something wrong young master?"  
"I was just thinking,if the queen and the angel were only members,than just how powerful is this aurora society? and why didn't they kill me along with my parents?" Sebastian serves the boys tea and cake. he smiles. "these are questions that we shall simply have to extract from the leader himself,young master." Ciel picks up his tea and smirks. "indeed."

the carriage stops in front of Buckingham palace and Ciel and Sebastian step out. they walk toward the gates as the guards greet them. they enter a massive ballroom with black and white tiled floors and an enormous crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. the room is filled with the chatter of the guests as well as a heavy police presence,including lord Randell who takes the time to glare at Ciel before barking more orders at the officers. Ciel whispers to his butler. "sebastian,anyone of theses people could be an agent of the aurora society,I want you to-"  
"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Ciel is snatched up by the blonde girl who spins him around multiple times before embracing him. "oh I'm ever so glad to see you-"  
"ELIZABETH CORDELIA MIDFORD!" Elizabeth lets out a small "eep" and releases the boy. "I'm sorry mother its just-"  
"JUST NOTHING,STOP ACTING INDECENT AT ONCE!" Frances Midford turns her icy stare toward Ciel and Sebastian, who both flinch at her gaze. she stomps toward them. "lord Phantomhive what is with that unkempt hair?" she grabs him and forcibly combs it back. Ciel facepalms. "thank you aunt Frances." she turns her attention to Sebastian. "you look lecherous! AND your hair is even worse that your masters!" she grabs Sebastian's hair and starts combing it violently. Ciel grumbles "this cant get much worse..."  
"Ciel? CIEL IT IS YOU!" the purple haired young man picks him up and sobs. "IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Ciel gasps for air as Soma hugs him. Agni watches the scene in tears. " oh my prince has been reunited with his best friend! the goddess Khali has smiled upon us this day!" Soma grabs Ciel by the arm. "come we must catch up." Soma starts to drag Ciel but Lizzy grabs his other hand. "no Ciel come and dance with me! we'll be sooo cute together!" Soma tugs hard on Ciels arm. " he is my best friend and he is coming with me!" a dark shadow looms over the three individuals. the girl and prince shiver as Sebastian,now with "proper" hair smiles at them.  
"excuse me but the young master has other matters to attend to. might I ask you to release him?" the two cower and back away from Ciel who breathes a sigh of relief. Sebastian smiles. "you really are the life of the party my lord."  
"oh shut up!" Ciel eyes Lau across the room surrounded by a harem of women. "I wouldn't exactly rule out Lau as a suspect just yet. the ball doesn't start for another ten minuets. I order you to search every room in the palace within that time. Sebastian bows. "yes young master" and disappears into the crowd. Ciel is looking over the crowd when someone bumps into him. he turns to see a tall man with eerie yellow eyes behind a pair of glasses. Ciel is frozen with fear when he looks into the mans eyes. a boy with blonde hair who is about his own age steps out from behind the stern looking man and flashes him a smile. " well, earl Ciel Phantomhive. its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Sebastian had found nothing after searching the palace. the only places left now were the guest rooms. the demon avoids the guards and heads to the guest rooms. he comes to a long hall with around a dozen doors on each side. he approaches one and reaches to open it. the door swings open and Sebastian ducks to the side to avoid the spear like tool that flies at his face. Sebastian smiles. you really should be more careful with that thing,you might put somebodies eye out." the spear retracts and William T. Spears steps into the hall. "and just what are you doing here you demon filth?"  
"I might ask you the same question."  
"I am not at liberty to discuss the details of my investigation with the likes of you." Will starts to walk away. "investigation you say? it wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a little organization known as the aurora society would it?" Sebastian jumps back as Will shoots his scythe at him. "my goodness it seems Iv'e hit a nerve."  
"this group is wanted for unlawful tampering of souls. it has been ordered that all members be destroyed before we end up with another situation like the London fires. if you are involved with them I will not hesitate to destroy you."  
"what a coincidence,it would seem we both have the same enemy. perhaps we could be of use to each other?"  
"hmph, I'll pass thank you. I refuse to work with a filthy beast such as you."  
Will starts to walk away. "honestly,as if one demon at this party wasn't enough." before Sebastian can turn around to question that last statement, the reaper is gone.

" oh how rude of me,I didn't even introduce myself. Alois Trancy." " pleased to make your acquaintance lord Trancy." Ciel shakes the other boys hand. Ciel doesn't much care for the boy but there's something about the boys butler that makes his skin crawl. the way the man stares at him like he knows every little dirty secret he has is enough to make the boy go cold. "well do enjoy yourself lord Trancy"  
"oh I shall. I think tonight will be very entertaining for all of us." when Ciel looks over his shoulder, the mysterious pair have disappeared into the crowd. Ciel approaches lord Randell and gives him a condescending smile. "greetings lord Randell, how are you this evening?"  
"spare me the formalities Phantomhive. why are you here?"  
"that should be fairly obvious shouldn't it?"  
"scotland yard has everything under control. you are not needed."  
" well then I shall rest easy knowing that the queens life is in such perfectly capable hands." Ciel walks away,feeling lord Randell's glare. Ciel stops to look at his pocket watch. two minuets til the party starts. Sebastian clears his throat to get his masters attention. Ciel looks up at him. "well?"  
"there was nothing in the palace that could hint toward an assassination attempt young master,however it would seem this situation has captured the attention of the reapers."  
"reapers eh? that only confirms our suspicions. whatever were dealing with here is far stronger than any human." trumpets sound and the whole room looks to the balcony above. two men dressed in white appear. the tall one speaks. "presenting the queen of england, Victoria." a kind looking elderly woman sits in the throne overlooking the room. as the queen gives her welcome speech,Ciel cant help but glance across the room at Alois Trancy. he had heard the Trancy's had very close ties with the real queen Victoria. could he be looking at an aurora society member? the queen announces "let the ball begin." the guests applaud before grabbing their partners and heading to the dance floor. Lizzy runs over and grabs Ciel. as the two dance,Ciel once again looks over at Alois,who is dancing with an unknown noble girl. Sebastian's eyes are elsewhere,glaring at the butler across the room who is watching his young master with a slight smirk on his face.

the guests gather in the massive dining room when the ball is over. they sit at a fifty foot table and begin to chatter. Soma is going on about how wonderful he hopes tonight's curry will be, Lau and Ranmao both sit next to the queens chair and lord Randell takes the chair on the opposite side. as Sebastian seats Ciel,they both watch suspiciously as Claude seats Alois. Lizzy runs toward Ciel but is stopped by a quick glare from her mother, who takes the seat next to Ciel. "I trust you know proper dining etiquette when in the presence of royalty,lord Phantomhive?" Ciel facepalms and tries not to look annoyed. "yes aunt Frances." the entire room stands to their feet as the queen enters the room, accompanied by the two white clad knights, Phipps and Grey. the guests wait for her to sit before taking their seats. lord Randell stands and lightly taps his fork on his glass. " I would like to make a toast to our beloved queen. to the mother of all England,we give thanks. we have seen trying times recently but due to the leadership of her majesty,we have pulled through. may she live a full healthy life and work to rid our great country of the unclean,unnecessary and unwanted." a massive chill goes up Ciel's spine at that last sentence. Randell raises his glass. "to queen Victoria!" the guests fallow suit. "TO QUEEN VICTORIA!" just then there is a loud bang and the room fills with white smoke. when the smoke clears the queens seat is empty. Grey yells "aw bloody hell they took the queen!" the guests begin to panic and the two white knights take off to find the queen. Ciel looks over at Sebastian. "SEBASTIAN THIS IS AN ORDER! FIND THE QUEEN NOW!" "yes my lord!" the demon runs toward the window and the glass shatters as he jumps out and lands on his feet below. as the guests begin to scream, lord Randell fires his pistol into the Ceiling. "no one is going anywhere! as of now you are all suspects in the queens abduction." a crowd of police officers flood the room. Randell runs out and orders the officers to seal the doors. after a few moments of silence, a blood curdling scream fills the room the guests look over in horror as one of the officers bites into a woman's neck and starts tearing her flesh. the officer has a glazed look in his eyes as he rips into the woman with his teeth and nails. Soma stands and yells "AGNI STOP HIM!" Agni shouts "JO AGGNAAA" as his eyes glow blue and he rips the bandages from his hand. he runs up and chops the man hard, breaking his neck. the man drops the woman's corpse and falls to the ground. Agni begins to pray over her body when there are several loud popping noises. the guests look over and the officer is back on his feet and his neck is popping and cracking as it readjusts itself. Agni is ready to fight again when another scream fills the room. another officer is tearing into a guest and the entire crowd of policemen is slowly gathering around the guests with glazed hungry looks in their eyes.

the viscount Druitt is laughing to himself as he drives the carriage containing the kidnapped queen. "my my that certainly was brilliant of me to take advantage of that party. and now I'll be able to receive a queens ransom for your return. it is of course your own fault for not inviting me to your ball in the first place. to deny your guests the privilege of the viscount Druitt's company is a indeed a crime worse than murder itself."  
"do forgive me but I'm afraid her majesty is wanted elsewhere." the viscount looks up just in time for Sebastian to send him flying off of the carriage with a kick. just then a loud crunching noise catches Sebastian,s attention. he looks behind him to see queen Victoria clawing her way through the carriage roof with a glazed hungry look in her eyes. "my goodness. a soulless corpse eh?" the queen hisses as she gets into position to pounce on the demon. Sebastian cracks his knuckles and smiles. "this night certainly has taken on a rather interesting twist."


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer:I dont own black butler and most likely never will.

Ciel was shooting the soulless corpses as Agni was beating them down and Ranmao was mercilessly battering them with her ornamental clubs. aunt Francis was hacking them down with her swords as was Lizzy, but no matter how many times the corpses were knocked down,they got right back up. one of the corpses lunges for a guest but is stopped short when its head is impaled by a long spear like death scythe. the corpse falls to the floor and stops moving as Will retracts the scythe. "the only way to stop these abominations is to destroy the heads. those of you left alive are free to join me in exterminating them." Will begins to destroy more of the corpses as everyone else joins in. Ranmao leaps into the air and smashes the head of one of the corpses as Lau starts decapitating them with his sword. aunt Francis and Lizzy are also lopping off the creatures heads side by side as Ciel shoots them in the forehead. "dammit!" he thought. "it was a setup the whole time!"

Sebastian dodges as the soulless corpse of the false queen lunges for him. he shoves his arm through her gut and it bursts out of her back. completely unfazed, she sinks her jaws into the demons shoulder. Sebastian shoves her back and she catches her balance before falling from the back of the runaway carriage. "hmmm I see. internal injuries cannot kill you." she lunges again and the demon once again dodges. I shall try a different method then." the queen turns just as Sebastian throws a massive punch that shatters her head. blood explodes from the queens neck and her body falls from the moving carriage. "oh dear, my clothes are ruined again" Sebastian states as he examines his blood soaked attire. the demons eyes grow wide and he leaps from the carriage just as an enormous fireball hurls toward him and blows the vehicle to pieces. Sebastian lands on his feet and looks up to the source of the blast. the demon smiles "I had a hunch that you two might be involved in this." Sebastian looks to the two white knights who are both standing on top of a nearby building, each sporting a pair of ten foot angel wings. Grey speaks in a cocky tone "so your the bloke who killed Ash eh? funny, you don't look like much." Phipps calmly draws his sword. "remember,don't kill him,just keep him busy long enough to complete the mission."  
"yeah yeah I know." the two angels take flight and dive toward the butler who blocks their strikes with his trusty silverware. Sebastian was having great difficulty defending himself from the two angels blows let alone trying to land one of his own. the demon flips as the angel's swing their swords at him. he hurls table knives at the two,who easily block and come at him again. " this is bad." Sebastian thought. "the target was never the queen, it was my young master!"

at long last, all of the corpses are destroyed and the entire room breathes a sigh of relief. the whole room is stained with the blood from the gory battle. Will walks over and kicks open the sealed door. "might I ask everyone to please vacate the area?" the terrified guests quickly run out of the room in a panic. Ciel stays behind and confronts Will. "what the hell are these things!?"  
"not something a child needs to concern themselves with, now if you would, please leave. this crime scene is under the jurisdiction of grim reapers not humans." Ciel persists. "these people are after me! What do they want? why did they kill my family?" Will ignores him and walks up to one of the corpses. he touches it with his death scythe and the cinematic record begins to roll, showing a blank picture. Will straightens his glasses. "as I thought. soul tampering."  
"soul tampering? what is that?" Will looks over at Ciel with an annoyed look on his face. "your still here? your associated with that filthy demon. I will not be providing you with any soul related information." Ciel grumbles and runs out of the room. Ciel is so distracted by his racing mind that he's taken completely by surprise as he's jerked into a room and his mouth is covered by a chloroform rag.

Sebastian can sense his master is in danger. Grey is flying in the air using the fire from his sword to try and attack Sebastian as Phipps mercilessly attempts to strike the demon who is barely able to block the attacks. "Grey shouts "oi Phipps, we got the boy lets go!" Phipps takes flight and Sebastian attempts to escape the two and get to his young master but is stopped short when the area surrounding him begins to shake. as the two angels make their escape, Grey shouts to Sebastian " here's a little something to keep you busy!" the ground cracks all around Sebastian as thousands of soulless corpses crawl from beneath the ground and surround the demon. Sebastian leaps up into the air to avoid them but a dozen of the creatures leap up and drag him into the crowd. blood explodes from around the demon as the corpses covering him are blown to pieces. Sebastian's eyes glow red and he bares his teeth as he quickly begins smashing the heads of the corpses one by one. "hold on young master!"

Ciel realizes he's bound by rope as he slowly begins to regain consciousness. he also notices he's moving. in a carriage maybe? he opens his eyes and slowly focuses them on the man sitting across from him. he glares. "it was you all along." lord Randell looks at him. "woken up have you?"  
"your one of them aren't you?"  
"I'm sorry to say,yes."  
"you know don't you? you know who killed my parents!"  
"Iv'e known all along,Phantomhive. I also know about the queen,the angel and that demon butler of yours."  
"Who killed them Randell? tell me!"  
"you'll find out soon enough. it wont do you any good anyway. you cant stop them."  
"give me a name Randell! if you know about Sebastian then you know I can protect you!" lord Randell looks out the window of the carriage and sighs. "not from them you can't ."

Phipps drives the carriage as Grey lazily sits next to him. Grey makes idle talk. "this seems like an awful lot of trouble to put us through for one boy."  
"never the less, he is a truly unclean soul. the world will benefit from-" Phipps swerves and crashes the carriage to avoid the spear like death scythe that comes at him, nearly impaling his head. lord Randell crawls from the carriage, dragging Ciel with him. the two angels land to stand about fifty feet from the reaper blocking their path. "hmph. so you two are the ones responsible for these crimes. honestly,you angels are becoming a bigger nuisance than the demon filth in this city." the angels draw their swords and rush at Will with everything they have. as skilled as the reaper was, even he was at a disadvantage against two angels. he struggled to block as the duo slowly began to gain the upper hand. lord Randell kept a good hold on Ciel as Will fought the angels,but he could still speak. "Sebastian, come now!"

Sebastian's eyes glowed red as he fought the army of soulless corpses. he smiled. "yes,young master." a dark aura grew around the demon as pitch black feathers began to swirl around him. seconds later, blood begins flying as the corpses are torn to pieces at the speed of light. as the blood and feathers fly, the entire undead army is reduced to shreds in less than a minuet and Sebastian,now back in butler form,is bounding across the building tops quickly making his way to his master.

Will shoots his scythe at Grey who leaps into the air to avoid it. Phipps comes up behind him but he blocks just in time to avoid injury. Will's back is wide open and Grey moves in for the kill. there is a loud clang as Grey's sword hits a fistful of silverware held by Sebastian,who is now back to back with Will. the angel growls as Sebastian smiles. "you didn't think your little pets could hold me off forever did you?" Sebastian and Will force the angels both back. Ciel scoffs. "you certainly took your time getting here."  
"do forgive me young master. this should only take a moment more." Sebastian flings his silverware at Phipps who dodges only to have his wing caught by Will who shoots his scythe at him,pinning him to a nearby building. Phipps rips free just as silverware sticks to wall right where his head was. Grey comes up behind Sebastian but the demon blocks and flings him toward Will,who impales him with his scythe and hurls him into a building,smashing it to pieces. Phipps takes to the air and fires thousands of needle sharp feathers at Sebastian and Will who easily avoid the attack by leaping into the air in front of him. Will shoots his scythe but Phipps dodges only to be hurled into a distant building by a punch from Sebastian. Grey holds his wounded belly and attempts to stand. Will shoots his scythe in an attempt to finish off the young angel but is stopped when Phipps jumps in front of him and blocks the scythe with his sword. Phipps looks up just in time to grab Grey and jump out of the way of as Sebastian shatters the ground with a massive punch. with Grey under his arm, Phipps swings his sword and sends a giant wave of fire at Will and Sebastian, engulfing the area in flames,witch is just enough of a delay for the angels to make their escape.

lord Randell is dragging Ciel down one of the ally's when Sebastian appears before him. the demon smiles. "it was quite kind of you to look after my young master in my absence, but might I ask you to return him to me?" Randell panics and runs the other direction, only to find Will standing before him. Sebastian removes the ropes on Ciel as Will blocks Randell's escape route and speaks coldly. "I apologize sir,but because of your membership with the aurora society I cannot permit you to live." Randell runs into one of the abandoned buildings. he screams as he climbs the stairs that lead to the roof. "bloody angels! you said I'd be spared!" he runs out onto the rooftop and sees Sebastian and Ciel standing across from him. he turns back to see will at the door way. Ciel stares at him coldly. "make it easy on yourself Randell, who is the head of the aurora society?" Randell pauses and looks around before he runs toward the edge of the building and jumps, only to be caught by his collar in midair by Sebastian. "please, you don't know what they can do!"  
"what who can do?" Sebastian asks as he holds Randell over the edge of the building. Will walks up behind Sebastian. "if you cooperate I shall remove you from the to die list."  
"no! please just kill me! you can't stop him!"  
Randell's body jerks and goes limp as a golden table knife comes out of the distance and sticks into his forehead. Sebastian and will look up in shock but there is no one around.

Ciel shouts "DAMMIT!" as Sebastian lays Randell's body on the ground. "please step aside" Will says as he walks up to the body and lightly touches it with his death scythe. the cinematic record begins to roll, revealing a blank picture. "hmph, so they even went so far as to edit the memories of the living just to protect themselves." Ciel closes his eyes. "Sebastian,we're through here. lets go."  
"yes my lord."

Edward Abberline and a few officers are controlling the crowd around Buckingham palace. "HONESTLY! RUNNING OFF IN A CRISES LIKE THAT! YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN!?" aunt Francis continues to tear into Ciel as Sebastian enters the palace to get Ciel's luggage. Soma runs up and grabs Ciel. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Ciel struggles against the indian prince. "put me down!" aunt Francis glares at the prince. "do you mind? I am in the middle of a conversation with this boy! you are interrupting!"  
"you are a very loud woman."  
"how dare you speak to me that way you disrespectful brat!"

"I am not a brat! I am a prince and you should show me respect!"

Ciel manages to slip away from the two as they argue. "my my,that was quite an experience wasn't it? I'm glad to see you got away from those creatures." Ciel turns to see Alois next to him. he pauses before speaking. "pardon my asking lord Trancy, but where were you when the creatures attacked? I don't recall seeing you after the smoke cleared."  
"oh my butler Claude grabbed me and got me out of there once the smoke hit. he takes good care of me."  
"yes, that was quite convenient."

Claude is putting the last of Alois' things into the trunk when he turns around and sees Sebastian standing in the doorway. "can I help you sir?" Sebastian smiles and walks toward him. "I believe I have something that belongs to you."  
"oh?" Sebastian extends his hand toward Claude holding a golden table knife. "you seemed to have misplaced this in lord Randell's head. I wanted to return it to you." Claude pauses before taking the knife from Sebastian, who grabs the other demons wrist with enough strength to break a normal humans arm. Sebastian keeps his smile. "I can't help but feel that your somehow involved in all of this. would you be so kind as to fill me in?" Claude smiles as his eyes glow red and Sebastian is hurled backward into the marble wall with enough force to sink several feet into it. the knife flies at him and sticks close enough to his head that several of his hairs fall to the floor. Claude grabs Alois' trunk from the bed. he smiles "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean" and leaves the room without another word.

once they arrive home, Sebastian gets Ciel ready for bed. Ciel gets under the covers and looks at his butler. "Sebastian,tomorrow I want you to begin looking into the house of Trancy"

"oh? any particular reason my lord?"  
"I dont know. I get the feeling that earl Trancy knows more than he's letting on. and that butler..."  
"what about the butler sir?"  
nothing. I'm going to sleep now."  
"very well sir." Sebastian turns to leave only to see a black crow staring into the window. "what is it?" Sebastian pauses before answering. "nothing . pleasant dreams my lord."

Claude smiles as he watches through the eyes of the demonic crow While Alois sleeps with his head in the demons lap for the carriage ride home. "yes. pleasant dreams lord Phantomhive." Alois stirs. "did you say something Claude?" the demon strokes the boys hair. "oh nothing your highness. nothing at all."

the crow is sitting on a branch when a hand snatches it up in one lightning fast grab. Sebastian stands on the branch,holding the squawking creature in his grip. he tightly squeezes the bird,cracking it's bones and killing it instantly before tossing it aside. "do forgive me, but if I were allow my master to be gazed at in such a way than what kind of butler would I be?"


End file.
